Too Many Tears to Drown Them Out
by jada jasmine
Summary: Cus an empty room can be so loud Its too many tears to drown them out So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. Nick's life comes screechingly close to a halt, only to have it saved by the only person who he would die for himself. Niley.
1. The Way We Were

**This is my first fanfic…was inspired after hours and hours of reading when I should've been studying for midyears (haha). Anyways, let me know what you think!**

Too Many Tears to Drown Them Out---Chapter 1

The Way We Were

Miley's POV

I could feel his eyes on me, his presence in the room, even without looking at him. I turned around and smiled slyly at him. "Soo, what do you want to do your 16th birthday? It's coming up soon." I walked over to him and settled myself in his lap. I could feel all my stress melt away. He had that effect on me.

"The only I want is to be with you, Kevin, Joe, Lily, and Oliver. Take that and do with it what you will."

I giggled. "You are going to have the best eighteenth birthday ever. But I won't do anything until you get your license. That way we can have transportation."

I looked at him, and a little frown appeared on his face. "Nick, baby, what are you worried about?" I leaned in to kiss him slowly. The kiss deepened, and soon we were laying on the coach, passionately making out.

He was reaching at my bra and I on his shirt when we heard the door crack open.

"Shit! Miles, go behind the couch. Quick!" I dove behind the couch and he covered me up. We looked at each other, and couldn't stop laughing. Our laughter was soon interrupted.

"Put some clothes on Miley! Now Nick, I loooove you. So you can keep yours off." Nick stood up and threw his shirt at Joe.

"Shut up man! Don't be an ass." I had managed to put my shirt back on, and I snaked my arms around Nick's waist.

"Hello Joe. Great to see you too. Where's Lilly these days?"

He mumbled to the floor, "Grounded. For two weeks."

"And why is that Joseph?"

"Because her mom walked in on us making out. With our shirts off."

"Wow. That really sucks. No wonder you have nothing better to do than walk around spying on Nick and I." I winked at him, grabbed a laughing Nick, and walked out the door.

Joe was left by himself blushing furiously.

Nick's POV

As we sat on the beach, I couldn't help but stare at Miley. God she was beautiful. She looked over at me and smiled. Placing her head on my chest, we just stared out in silence.

" I love you so much Miley. I don't even know what I would do without you. That's why for my birthday, I want to give you something."

"Nick, I know this isn't your first birthday. Let me just remind you, traditionally I should be giving you something." She drawled sarcastically, a smile on her face the entire time.

"You would be, trust me. You would be giving me the best birthday present ever." I took a deep breath and pulled a little black box. "No before you get all excited, I'm not asking you to marry me."

She looked at me quizzically, "What's going on hun?"

I pulled the ring out of the box. It was silver, with a single carat diamond embedded into the band. On one side of the diamond it said Miley, and on the other Nick. On the inside of the ring I had the message "I love you. Promise me?" engraved into the precious metal.

"Miley, I have loved you so much for the past three years. You are my life. I meant it when I said I wouldn't know what to do without you. I want you to take this ring, not as a proposal, but as a promise that one day, we'll get to that place. Like I said before, you would be giving me the best birthday present ever."

Miley had tears in her eyes, and she slowly nodded her head, and her voice started to crack when she began to talk. "Nick, of course I will. You mean the world to me baby, and this does to."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and placed it on her left hand. She laughed a little to herself.

"So this is what you were all worried about? Silly Nick, you should've known that I would've done anything for this. Plus, we can think of it as my own purity ring." She winked at me, and I couldn't stop smiling as the space between our lips closed and once again we were kissing.


	2. New York, New York

**So the last chapter was really short…because I wanted to see if people would like it. Yes, there will be more Jilly…and definitely some Kevin. Also, this is kinda a transition chapter to the tragedy's that will occur…so stick with me!**

**Please please please review. Thank you! Also, I forgot this in the first chapter. I don't own Hannah Montana/Miley Stewart/Miley Cyrus. However, I do own the Jonas Brothers. Just kidding. A girl can dream can't she?**

**StoryTagger: They're all older now….Nick's turning eighteen. So I'm pretending Lilly's only a month away or something. ******

Too Many Tears to Drown Them Out – Chapter 2

New York, New York

Nick's POV

"Niiiick! The wifey's here!" I wished Joe would stop calling her that. Him and Kevin both started calling her that after I gave her the ring.

As I walked down the stairs about to yell at Joe, I was shocked to see Kevin and Joe, along with Miley and Lilly and a whole bunch of suitcases by the door.

"What's going on?" I was immediately suspicious, although I didn't know what of. Miley simply smiled an innocent smile, "Why Nick, that's no way to treat the girl who's taking you to New York for your 18th birthday now is it?"

"You're what?" I turned around in shock, "We're going to New York, alone?"

Joe laughed. "Of course not, you don't get to have all the fun. Lilly and I will be joining you also." He winked at Lilly, and I cringed at the images of what the trip could possibly hold.

"Down boy." Lilly stated. She then proceeded to kiss him. They were definitely a very physical couple. Kevin awkwardly cleared his throat. All Joe did in response was hold up his purity ring.

"I'm not doing anything against the pact, bro. Let me enjoy what I've got." Everyone chuckled, and then turned back towards Miley expectedly.

She looked towards Keving, who started a drumroll, and then in her best game show host voice she announced what I had won. "Nick Jonas, along with winning the heart of Miley Cyrus, you get an all-expense paid trip to New York for five days and four nights. We will be flying by private jet, staying in luxurious hotels, go down memory lane with Broadway shows, eating at the finest restaurants, and shopping!"

Joe jumped up and down and clapped his hands at the mention of shopping. Lilly rolled her eyes, "He makes up for whatever girly I'm not". Everyone laughed.

"Wait, where's Oliver?"

"He's meeting us at the jet."

So after picking up my girl, twirling her around, and giving her some seriously good kisses, we were off.

Miley's POV

As we boarded the private air plane equivalent of Air Force One, everyone looked around in amazement. "It's my baby's 18th birthday! I wanted to make it really special!" I said in defense of the slightly ridiculous plane.

Kevin let out a slow whistle and sat down in front of the PS2. "So who wants to lose at Guitar Hero first?" I could hear Oliver bragging about his secret life as a guitar playing rock star, and how Kevin would be very embarrassed, but not much after that because Nick began talking to me, and I couldn't focus on anything besides his beautiful face.

"Miley, this is amazing. The plane, the fact that we're going to New York, and even better is the fact that we're going alone!

Kevin momentarily stood up from his jam session. "That reminds me. There are some rules. JOE AND LILLY COME OUT BECAUSE THESE APPLY TO YOU MOSTLY!"

Lilly and Joe sheepishly came out from god knows where, a little rumpled and clearly in the middle of something.

"As the responsible "adult" of the group it is my duty to inform you of the rules. 1) There must be some form of clothing on at all times. 2) Everyone must have their cell phone on at all times, we will be using the buddy system. 3) The girl's must stay in their own room…without Nick or Joe spending the night. However, I don't want to know what happens during the day. Oaken and I are going to find ourselves some lovely ladies, I can promise you that!!!"

Oliver stood up and went "Yeah, you know it! New York get ready for some Smokin' Oaken!"

Everyone just laughed at him, and returned to their respective activities. Nick returned his attention to me and said, "As I was saying, you are basically the best girlfriend ever."

I laughed at him, "Oh, I already knew that. It should be interesting to see if you can match your party for me." As his face immediately fell, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't worry Nick. I already have the best birthday present ever. You. And if it was just you and me in a shack, eating greasy fast food for my birthday meal, it would be the best possible birthday I could ever have."

He relaxed a little at this, and then kissed me. "Have I told you that I love you, and that you're gorgeous, and that you're the best girlfriend ever lately?

Our cute moment, was interrupted by Oliver screaming out the lyrics to "Welcome to the Jungle". Judging by the looks on Kevin's face, his eardrums had just been shattered by the tone def Oliver.

"It looks like it's going to be a long three hours."

I stared at Nick. "How did I get so lucky with you?" And then I wrapped my arms around his waist, never wanting to let go.

Nick's POV

"Attention all passengers, we are now beginning our descent into the New York area. If you could please wake up. That would be fantastic."

I yawned and looked down to see Miley's brown head on my chest. "Come, Josephine, in my flying machine, going up, she goes up,up she goes." Miley stirred, and looked up at me. "Good morning sunshine. We're landing in a few minutes."

"Goood. I can't wait to finally get some alone time with you. I feel like we've constantly been interrupted lately. By everyone possible."

"Don't worry Miles, I can already tell this is going to be a fabulous trip." And so as the plane landed in New York, New York, Miley and I were curled up together, Oliver was snoring, Kevin was playing guitar, and Joe and Lilly were doing exactly what Kevin asked by not telling us what they were doing.

I could hardly wait.


	3. Blurry Lights

**So here's chapter three! I hope you guys like it. Please review, because I will return the favor!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 3 – Blurry Lights

Miley's POV

"I just love New York City!" I yelled up the sky and twirled around. After checking into our glorious suites at the Ritz the previous night, we immediately went to sleep. Today we had done all the touristy fun stuff. The Empire State Building still took my breath away, and Central Park was still as beautiful as I remember it being. It was seven o'clock, and we had just finished an extra delicious meal at Tao. The sun had set, and darkness was settling in over Manhattan. The city that never sleeps was slowly coming alive.

I couldn't help myself, and I started to run over to Nick. "Isn't it terribly romantic? New York City, a boyfriend who I am crazy in love with, and a whole week by ourselves." I sighed, and Nick kissed me passionately. As his kisses always did, I felt myself go weak in the knees.

"So," Kevin asked, "the night is young, and so are we! What shall we do? Please keep in mind that you while you two pairs of lovebirds have each other, Oliver and I are looking for girls ourselves."

Lilly grinned widely. "Anyone up for clubbing?" Looking around, everyone was very in favor of the idea.

"OK troops. Back to the hotel. We will have a mere thirty minutes to glamify ourselves. Are you up for the challenge?" Nick looked at me, his eyes glittering with good humor.

"Babe, you realize it took you forty-five minutes to just shower last night?"

"Well Nick, I always take lengthy showers after I fly. Flying makes me feel dirty."

There was a round of snorts and laughter from the guys. "No offense Miley, but that plane was cleaner than your apartment!"

"Shut up Joe! It takes you longer to do your hair than it does for Lilly and I. I don't think you can handle the challenge."

Once again, a wave of laughter rolled through the group, because I was precisely correct.

Nick looked at me curiously, "Okay then. We accept. What are the terms…and what is the prize?"

"Rule one. All members of your party must be ready to go and in the lobby at the end of the thirty minute time limit. Rule two. You must change your appearance from how it is now. The winner will be determined by general consensus in the lobby. Whichever group looks better, wins."

"You're on, Stewart. And what's the prize?"

I looked over at Lilly, and she smiled and nodded. "Servitude for life."

Joe looked smug. "Well Lilly, be prepared to be kissing me for the rest of your life. Along with massaging my feet and dressing my various battle wounds." He grabbed her and spun her around, kissing her in the process.

Once we reached the hotel, all hell broke loose.

Nick's POV

As soon as we had crossed the doorway into the hotel, everyone began sprinting to the elevator. Kevin, always the responsible one, pointed out that everyone must be in the lobby by seven forty-five, or else would be disqualified. Once the elevator doors opened to our floor, there was a mad dash of pushing.

I scooped up Miley and ran in the wrong direction. "NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS! Put me down right now!" I laughed set her down, and started sprinting towards my room. Once I had gotten there, I saw that Joe was already working on re-straightening his hair.

"Dibs on the shower!" I dove into the glass shower and began washing my hair as quickly as possible. "Kevin, time check!"

"We have twenty minutes left!" I jumped out of the shower and put on my cologne and quickly put a blow dryer to my sopping wet hair. As a glanced over, Kevin was doing Oliver's hair for him, and of course was already ready to go. Joe was staring at his suitcase, trying to figure out what to wear.

"Dude, Miley was right. You do act like a girl!" I chuckled, and immediately grabbed an outfit for myself.

Kevin looked down at his watch, "FIVE MINUTE WARNING! Troops line up!" We all stood before Kevin, who inspected us to make sure we were looking our best. "Very good, gentlemen. Let's go win us some servitude for life." So laughing, we pushed each other out the door in a hurry. However as soon as we got there we saw the girls, about to get onto our elevator. They waved cutely at us, and we stared blankly in a panic. "RUN!" I screamed. Pretty soon four full-grown guys were barreling down the hallway in order to catch the elevator. I saw Miley frantically pushing at the door close button.

"Oh no you don't!" I stuck my hand in between the door, and the other three filed in. It wasn't until after I had made the elevator that I realized how hot Miley looked.

Joe, Oliver, and Kevin each wolf-whistled at the girls. Miley's long, brown, wavy hair was down, but little braids appeared all over her head. She was in the most amazing dress I had ever seen. It was short, black, and had sequin stripes on it. The cut was a tank dress, so not only did it show off her legs but also her cleavage and toned arms. Lilly looked no less stunning in a bright white backless number, also very short.

"Damnit! We lost!" Oliver stated the obvious. The girls laughed at us.

"Don't worry boys. We give you credit for trying." Miley winked at me, and strode out into the lobby. God she was irresistible.

We had decided to walk to the club, with the exciting New York atmosphere. Of course it was busy, it was a Saturday night in New York City during summer. It doesn't get any busier than that. We were all laughing and having a good time when we reached a "don't walk" sign. I started to cross anyways, ignoring everyone's advice, and taunting Miley.

"Honey stop it! That's dangerous! Don't be ridiculous!

"Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" I was quoting one of her favorite movies, the Lion King, and I saw her start to laugh.

Whatever happened next happened in slow motion. I watched as Miley's eyes grew even bigger than they usually were. I saw run towards me and pull me somewhere. By this time everyone was screaming, but I didn't know what about yet. Then I turned around in time, to see my beautiful perfect Miley fly into the air and slam down to the ground.

The New York City lights, previously guiding our way, now showed me everything that I didn't want to see. Miley's twisted torso, limbs at all the wrong angles, and the blood coming out of her temple. I managed to hear Lilly scream, but soon the lights became mercifully blurry, and my world went totally black.


	4. Chaos

**Hey guys! I'm adding another pov to the story…just so I can convey the chaos and tragedy of the scene of the accident because Miley's unconscious and Nick passed out. Please review guys! It really helps…I love constructive criticism!!!!!**

Chapter 4 - Chaos

Kevin's POV

I could hear myself, everyone actually, yelling. But I couldn't remember what I was saying. I lunged forward to catch Nick, and threw him over my shoulders. I looked around, not knowing what to do. The driver had gotten out of the car and walked around for a few minutes stumbling, clearly drunk. I got out my cell phone, called 911, and then surveyed the chaos.

Lilly was running over towards Miley, along with Oliver. Joe, for the first time in a while, was absolutely silent and the smile had been wiped off his face. As I looked over at Miley, I cringed. No, I couldn't look at her. So I stood there, like a complete idiot, holding Nick. The only bright side to the situation was that Nick, my little brother, wouldn't have to witness it.

I set him down on the sidewalk, and broke down, sobbing like it would fix all of my problems., extremely jealous of Nick's oblivion.

Lilly's POV

"MILEY! MILEY, COME ON WAKE UP! WHERE'S THE FUCKING AMBULANCE! SOMEONE HELP HER DAMN IT!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, and felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to shake her, and scream at her until she woke up. I wanted her to jump up and say, "Sweet niblets you guys! It's just a scratch!" But when I looked at her, really forced myself to look at her, I knew that would never happen. I had to choke down the bile in my throat when I looked at her.

Her face was twisted into a grimace, and by a cruel twist of fate, she was somehow smiling. Her brown eyes were open, and knew full well of the pain she would be experiencing. Her body was twisted in places that people don't bend, and I knew that they would never be right again.

I tried to stand up, and my knees fell beneath me. I felt arms around me, and looked up into Joe's perfect brown eyes. Unable to look at Miley for another second, I buried my head into Joe's shoulder and felt all the strength in my body melt away.

Joe's POV

As I looked around, I felt as if I were in a horrible nightmare. My brother Kevin, the cool, calm, and collected Kevin, was sitting on the curb crying by Nick's unconscious body. The love of my life was sobbing uncontrollably into my shoulder, and was too weak to even stand. Oliver was yelling at the cab driver who had hit her, shaking with rage, and after hearing some response, he hit the guy so hard that he fell to the ground.

I noticed that an ambulance was finally approaching, and that's when I realized that everything was real. Nick was passed out. Miley was probably dead. Kevin was breaking down. Oliver was about to kill the drunk driver. Lilly was a wreck. So I finally took some responsibility.

The paramedics took one look at Miley and loaded her into the ambulance right away. I gently set Lilly down, and walked over to them.

"Is there someone that I should speak with? Also, my brother Nick passed out, we don't know if-" My voice cracked, and I knew that I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks, "-if he's okay either." The paramedic, her name was Kendall, looked at my with sympathy.

"The police are on their way to the hospital right now. Your family and friends are all going to have to talk to them, just standard procedure. Also, we'll take you brother too. Where is he?"

I managed to point over towards Kevin, and walk back over to Lilly. Once I had reached her, I fell to my knees. This time, she had to hold me, and I never wanted her to let go.

Oliver's POV

I was so mad, that I was literally seeing red. After punching the dumbass drunk driver, I didn't feel any better. Seeing Miley loaded onto the stretcher caused me to shake uncontrollably.

I walked back over to the driver, and I proceeded to beat him up. A punch to the face, and Miley's smile appeared in my mind. I kicked him in the gut, and thought of how Miley was ticklish there. I heard him groan, and thought of Miley's voice. I punched his nose, and thought of the way Miley's nose crinkled when she was grossed out.

I honestly wanted to kill the guy, but I found someone had grabbed my arms and was holding me back. Kevin looked at me.

"Oliver, this isn't going to help."

"Kevin, if you don't let go of me, I will still kick this guy's ass. But you will have a bloody nose too."

He slowly backed up, and I kicked the guy in the gut once more. Looking over at Kevin, I looked over at Lilly and Joe, and then down at this guy.

"Do you have ANY idea how much pain you've caused? Why don't you just crawl into a hole and die!" I spit on him, and walked away. Still shaking, I realized Kevin was right.

I didn't feel better at all. Not one bit.

Kevin's POV

After seeing Oliver crazed, I realized that we had to get out of there. Miley and Nick were on their way to the hospital, and that's where we should've been headed too.

So I picked myself up, and went over to Lilly and Joe.

"Guys, we have to go to the hospital. At least so we can know what's going on. Sitting around here isn't going to help either one of them."

Joe agreed, and stood up. Seeing Lilly on the ground, her body wracked with sobs, almost broke my heart. Joe picked her up, and went to get a cab.

"Oliver, we're going to the hospital! Come on!" He got up, walked past the driver, spit on him one last time, and walked over to me.

It wasn't until I saw his face up close that I saw the hatred mixed in with the sadness. He got into the cab silently.

I slid in after him, and slammed the door shut. Before driving off, I looked over at the scene of the accident. That accident that had changed our lives instantaneously, and would continue to do so for a while.

**So that's chapter four. I really hope I managed to capture the tragedy of it all as I saw it in my head. The only way I'm going to know is if you guys review and tell me! So please do. Also, the next chapter is going to be called When You Looked Me In the Eyes. Just a little hint!**


	5. When She Looked Me In the Eyes

**So here's chapter five. This is mostly a Nick chapter, because of Miley's condition. I tried to make this one longer, because I feel bad about how short they've been so far. Also don't forget to review!!!! PLEASE!!!!! Ps- hawaibabe, you are going to hate me after this chapter. Also guys, I have a new story out called the Jonas Sister. Please check it out!!!!**

Chapter Five – When You Looked Me In the Eyes

Nick's POV

I felt an uncomfortable pinching my arm, like my insulin needle. This woke me up and I realized I had a horrible headache.

"What the hell am I doing in a hospital?"

I was surprised to hear a response; I had thought that I was alone.

"I don't know if I want to tell you that." Kevin looked up at me with sad, swollen eyes.

"Try really hard to remember Nick, because I don't think I could handle telling you."

I thought back to our competition, and that's as far as I could get.

"Well fine. I can't remember anything. Why don't you just have Miley tell me if you don't want to? Everything sounds better when it's coming from her anyways."

I looked over at Kevin to see him with his head in his hands.

"I can't believe, you don't remember. There was an accident. A really horrible one Nick."

All I needed to hear was the word accident and the whole thing came rushing back to me. Miley's sick, twisted body. A driver. The don't walk signal. How it was my fault.

My eyes widened in horror. Kevin didn't notice, so he continued talking to the floor.

"You were about to get hit by a drunk driver. Miley pulled you out of the way. And then-then everyone was going crazy and Oliver beat up the driver and Lilly isn't talking to anyone and Joe's too worried about Lilly and we didn't know what was going on with you and-"

I cut him off, unable to stand the fact that they were worried about me.

"How is she? Kevin, just tell me that she's fine. Tell me I didn't kill her. Tell me I'll be able to see her smile again. Tell me I'll get to feel her hands in mine one last time. Tell me- tell me that…"

And then my words became impossible to understand, and I started crying. I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe. The scary thing was, I didn't care that I couldn't breathe.

I would've stopped breathing completely in order to hear her whisper in my ear, or feel her fingers playing with my curls. I was hyperventilating, and my whole body was shaking.

"Nick? NICK!" I heard Kevin screaming for a nurse, and then once again the world around me went fuzzy.

In my dream, I saw her.

"Hey baby! How are you doing?"

There she was. Her perfect body, face, smile, everything. And I could feel my mind relax. She was fine. But I wanted to make sure.

"Miley! I was so scared, I thought that you were gone; I thought it was my fault. I'm so glad you're okay. I mean…you are okay right?"

"Of course I am Nick. I'm with you."

"Yeah. Yeah you are." I told myself this over and over, if only to convince myself. However I failed to notice the tears pooling over and spilling down her cheeks until I looked up again.

"Miles, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Do I need to get a doctor?"

"No baby, I'm fine. I got to see you. I just want to let you know that I love you so much. More than I ever thought possible. And I just thought that you should know that."

"Of course I knew that. You jumped in front of a car for me. Miley, you know that I love you beyond words."

"Yeah, Nick. I do. Now you gotta go talk to your brothers. They're really worried about you."

" Ok, Miles. I'll come see you after that."

Her voice cracked and wavered, although I didn't really think about that until later, and she softly whispered in my ear, "Yes, you will. But not for a while."

And then I woke up.

Kevin's POV

After Nick passed out again, I ran to find a nurse. Once I had found one, I sent one into Nick's room to make sure that he was okay. I really needed to talk to Joe.

After walking around for ten minutes, I found Joe with Lilly on his lap, crying and not even looking at him.

"Joe."

He looked up at me, his eyes full of frustration and unhappiness.

"We have to go watch Nick. He just passed out again. I think he knows, but man we have to be there when he wakes up."

"Yeah I agree with you, but I don't know if I can leave Lilly like this."

I looked over at Lilly, and realized how pitiful she looked. Mascara was running down her face. Her white dress had turned gray in certain places from kneeling down next to Miley's body at the scene of the crash and there were dots of dried blood too. Her hair had been thrown up on top of her hair quickly, leaving out huge chunks by her neck. And her eyes were glassed over and appeared vacant.

"Has she talked to anyone yet?"

"No. Kevin, she won't even look at me! I don't know what to do!" Joe had gently stood up, moved over a few seats, and put his head in his hands. He looked up again and began crying.

"What if she doesn't recover from this Kevin? Can you hear me Lilly? I'M HERE! I CARE! DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT I AM HERE? SAY SOMETHING!"

I grimaced as I watched Joe scream at Lilly. I grabbed him and set him down on the other side of the room.

"Maybe it would be good for you to leave her alone for a little while. Oliver can look after her. "

Joe just looked at me and stood up, walking towards Nick's room with tears making their way down his face.

I looked over at Lilly. She hadn't even reacted to Joe's outburst.

Walking over to Oliver I asked him to just keep an eye on Lilly.

"Yeah man, of course I will."

The rage had finally burnt out in his eyes, and now all that was left was defeat and hopelessness.

"If she says anything I'll come find you and Joe."

"Thanks, Oliver."

And then, I went back into Nick's room, bracing myself for one of the hardest conversations I would ever have with him.

Nick's POV

I woke up for the second time that day, except this time I had my memories. And I knew that Miley was okay. She had told me herself. So I woke up in a considerably good mood.

Considering my girlfriend had been hit by a car and everything.

I looked over to my left and saw Kevin and Joe sitting on the side of my bed.

"Who are you two? Why am I in a hospital?"

Kevin and Joe's eyes widened, and Kevin started crying.

"You don't remember us Nick? Kevin and Joe? Your brothers?"

After seeing them so clearly torn up about this, I decided that the joke had run its course.

"Ohhh yeah. And we're a sweet rock band. I got you guys didn't I?"

Kevin just sighed and leaned back in his chair. Joe looked at me furiously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Joking at a time like this? **I** don't even have the nerve to do that! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I wasn't expecting such an outburst from Joe.

"I know Miley is hurt and it really scared everyone, but at least she's not dead. Even if she needs a million surgeries, at least she's not dead. So that's the reason why I'm sitting in this bed making jokes. What the hell is up your ass Joe?"

Kevin looked at me with worried eyes.

"What do you mean, Miley's okay?"

"Don't worry about it guys, I talked to her, and she's totally fine. She told me herself! I was just talking to her."

Now Joe sat down, clearly worried and started muttering to Kevin.

They kept sneaking glances at me, and then they focused their attention back on me.

"What exactly did Miley say to you Nick?"

"Well, she said that she was fine now that she was with me. And that she loved me so much, and that I should talk to you guys because you were worried about me. And then she said that she would see me later."

Joe looked up at Kevin, and tried to talk. His voice caught in his throat and he slammed his fist into the wall.

"It's not fair. It just isn't fair!"

Then he stormed out of the room.

And all of a sudden, I knew. The reason why she was crying. Why she had to control her voice when she was trying to comfort me. What she meant by the fact that I wouldn't see her for a while.

As the harsh reality dawned on me, Kevin noticed this too.

"Nick…I'm so sorry. I-we, well we're all kind of a wreck right now and her family's on the way and-"

I stopped him mid-sentence, and was surprised at the coldness in my voice.

"When?"

"She was in surgery…it was looking really good….we all thought she was going to make it. And then her heart just gave out. Time of death was 8:35."

I looked up at him, and didn't even recognize my own voice.

"So I killed her."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No Nick, you didn't kill her. She chose to save you. No one forced her to."

"Please leave me alone. And tell everyone else too."

"Nick- I really think, maybe-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM KEVIN!"

And then I turned around, and allowed myself to mourn the loss of my first love.

The love that I had somehow killed.

It wasn't until later that I even felt the hot tears running down my face, soaking my pillow.

**Okay guys! I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow because I have midyears on Tuesday, in fact I don't know if I'll be able to update until Thursday. But I hope this was good enough to tide you guys over till then. Review review review. And also, please please please read my other story The Jonas Sister. Thanks!!!**


End file.
